Looking in the Mirror
by Fistful of Vicodin
Summary: When two new Aussie doctors show up at PPTH and join House's staff, everyone begins to look at themselves and who they are, as well as their relationships. Chameron. Huddy. Original ducklings. My first fanfic. Please R&R! AU.
1. Welcome to PPTH!

Okay. I redid this per Forgottengargoyle's suggestions. I fixed it up a bit. From now on, the intros will be like this. It's too late to fix most of it, but I have changed some minor things and will try not to put so much into one story. Kapeesh?

This is rated T for possible violence, swearing, and implied sexual themes. I do not own House. Please R&R!

* * *

**CUDDY**

Two young women were sitting in the lobby at Princeton-Plainsboro, waiting to be seen. The first one had fire-red hair and clear, grey eyes. She held her head high and glared at anyone who dared look at her.

The second one was slightly taller. Although she shared the same grey eyes as the red-haired doctor, her hair was... strange. It was violet. Not dark. Pastel. Almost white. She glanced around nervously, turning beet red when someone gave her a passing glance. She nervously adjusted her glasses.

Cuddy entered the room. She glanced at them and walked over.

"Doctors Sarah and Madeline Cheshire I presume?" she asked.

"Call me Sarah," said the red-haired doctor.

"Call me Maddie," added the other.

"Well, there's been a bit of a mix-up. You were supposed to be placed in Oncology with Dr. Wilson but instead you were put in Diagnostics with Dr. House."

Cuddy bit her lip, worried about how House would react.

"Okay," shrugged Sarah. They followed Cuddy to the elevator.

Cuddy pressed the button and waited.

"So I understand you two are from Australia?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah. Came here with Maddie when I was 16 and she was 21. So... about 11 years ago," Sarah replied.

"Hmm. Well, one of Dr. House's fellows is Australian."

Maddie fingered he silver necklace. Cuddy noticed it was a Star of David. _"Why make a big deal out of it," _she thought, _"After all I am Jewish." _

**SARAH**

They stepped out of the elevator and approached an office. Inside stood a man with a cane, which appeared to have flames on the bottom. _"Jackass," _was her first thought. Sitting at the table was a timid brunette, _"Great, another Maddie," _and a blonde man, _"Pretty-boy," _and an African-American, _"He looks quiet enough. __A little arrogant, maybe."_

"Wait here a moment," said Cuddy.

**HOUSE**

House was busy tormenting his ducklings when in came Cuddy. _"Lemme guess, clinic hours."_ He opened his mouth to speak when Cuddy cut him off.

"House," she began carefully. "There's been a bit of a... mix up. You now have two more ducklings."

House glanced out the glass door and saw two women. The first one stared at him malevolently. _"This'll be fun," _and he looked at the second one. _"Great, another Cameron."_

While the three original ducklings looked on in shock, Cuddy took House out to meet the women.

"You're sisters," commented House.

"You're a cripple," replied Sarah snarkily.

House smirked.

"I'm Sarah. This is Maddie."

"Hm. A pair of kangaroos. When did you come here?"

"I was 16. Maddie was 21."

"Why? So you could hang out in your sister's dorm while she got you beer?"

"That's enough, House," Cuddy intervened. She gave the Cheshires an apologetic look.

"Well then, little kangaroos. Go get acquainted with your new brothers and sister," House replied. He shooed them in.

"House. My office. Now!" Cuddy snapped.

"PMS much?" House grinned.

* * *

I apologize if the chapter was a bit short. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Meet the Ducklings

Okay. Everything is revamped, blah blah blah. This is rated T for possible violence, swearing, and implied sexual themes. Please R&R!

* * *

**CAMERON**

The 2 newest ducklings entered the room. Cameron, having finally recovered from the shock, stood up.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cameron."

"I'm Sarah. This is my sister, Maddie."

Foreman greeted them and went back to reading the article on lupus he'd found.

Chase shook their hands and said hello.

Foreman laughed.

"What?" snapped Sarah.

"I was just thinking, House is going to enjoy an extra pair of wombats to torture."

"We've been here 11 years," Sarah snapped. "We've heard all the Wombat jokes. Don't start."

Foreman shrugged.

Cameron noticed her necklace. _"They're Jewish."_

"So you're Jewish then?" asked Cameron, trying to start a non-hostile conversation.

"Yup," Maddie responded.

"However," Sarah smirked. "We were the ones who got kicked out of the Synagogue for 'disrespecting our rabbi.'"

**CUDDY**

House and Cuddy entered her office. She gestured for House to sit.

"House," she began. But he cut her off.

"I think you are just hormonal. PMS doesn't make you that hormonal."

Cuddy sighed. "My period ended yesterday, House."

They both sat there silently. She looked at him. Their eyes met. Cuddy let herself sink into the clear blue eyes. She could see a variety of emotions, buried. Anguish. Sadness. And there was a third emotion there, she couldn't identify. Then, the moment was broken when Wilson entered the room.

"Wasn't I supposed to meet some new residents?" he asked. He then saw House. "Hey, House."

"Hey."

Cuddy began explaining about the mix-up. Once she got to the part about them being put in diagnostics, Wilson glanced at House.

"I feel for them," he said.

"Aw," said House, in his innocent voice, "Why would you say that?"

Wilson rolled his eyes and left.

Cuddy suddenly realized she had been staring at House the whole time. Blushing, she blinked and looked away.

House, of course, didn't plan to leave just yet.

"So Cuddles," he grinned. "How's the baby?"

"For the last time House, I am NOT pregnant!"

He smiled. After a few moments, he turned around and left.

_"__Dammit__! I forgot to lecture him."_

**CHASE**

House barged back into the room, holding a file. He began to write on the board.

SYMPTOMS:

Fatigue

Back/neck pain

Low-grade fever

Ringing in ears

"32-year old female," he added.

"Could be lupus," Maddie stated quietly.

"One thing you need to learn around here, Maddie," House said, popping a vicodin. "It's never lupus." He sat down, tossing his cane in the air.

_"Only a matter of time before Sarah and House kill each other…"_

Sarah and House appeared to be trying to stare each other down. Foreman and Chase grinned. _"Finally!__ Someone to stand up to House."_ It ended, however, when Cameron spoke.

"Could also be Lyme's disease," Cameron stated. House and Sarah glanced over. _"Damn!"_

House frowned. "Sarah, Cameron. Go search his house."

"Her," Cameron interjected.

"Doesn't matter," House snapped. "Foreman, Maddie, go test for lupus and Lyme's disease. Chase, go do my clinic hours."

As the group got up to go do House's bidding, House pulled out his iPod and began to listen to the Rolling Stones.

* * *

I apologize if the first few chapters are a bit short. Keep reviewing, peeps! 


	3. Love is in the House! Sorry for the pun!

First off, my apologies. I have been revamping everything. Please don't give up on me, I admit I made lots of silly mistakes. ISome things I can't really change any more, but I will start taking the suggestions people gave to heart on the next chapters. Kapeesh?

This is rated T for possible violence, swearing, and implied sexual themes.

* * *

**MADDIE**

Maddie was in the lab with Foreman. She had just gotten there with the blood samples. She handed them to Foreman, blushing when their hands momentarily touched. _"__Dammit__, what's wrong with me?"_

They ran the tests, Foreman checking for lupus and Maddie checking for Lyme's. It was, of course, neither.

"What a surprise," Foreman muttered sarcastically.

"So it really isn't ever lupus, is it?" asked Maddie, if nothing else than to talk to him.

Foreman just looked up and smiled.

**CAMERON**

Sarah and Cameron had arrived at the patient's home. They entered the kitchen. Cameron was checking the fridge. She placed a bottle of expired milk into her bag.

"You like him, don't you," Sarah suddenly asked.

"Who?" asked a blushing Cameron.

"Chase."

Cameron stayed silent.

_"Do I like him?"_

"You do. Trust me. I can see relationships coming. I know long before anyone else." Sarah patted Cameron on the shoulder.

**HOUSE**

House quietly stared at the board. Maddie and Foreman walked in.

"Tests were negative," Foreman stated.

At that moment, Cameron and Sarah walked in.

"All we found was some expired milk and a couple bottles of aspirin and Nyquil." Cameron said.

"Hep. C," Sarah blinked. "It fits everything."

"Go run the tests," House demanded.

Sarah raised her eyebrow. "Make someone else do it."

"No! I asked you."

"Screw you."

"I'll go do it," Cameron volunteered, hoping to avoid further conflict. She left the room.

To everyone's surprise, so did House.

House entered Cuddy's office a few moments later. She glanced up from her desk in surprise.

"Cuddy," House said.

"What is it now, House?"

"I just wanted to say those kangaroos really are kind of useful."

Cuddy seemed suspicious.

House left, a smirk plastered on his face.

**CHASE**

Chase was just about to leave when Cameron grabbed his shoulder.

"Chase, would you like to come get a drink?" Cameron asked.

"Er - sure." Chase was confused. _"Doesn't Cameron hate me?"_

"Great," she replied. "I'll drive," she added hastily.

Arriving at a small bar, they sat down and ordered some beers. After drinking and chatting for a while, they both felt pleasantly buzzed. They walked out to the car and Cameron put the keys in the ignition.

"Are you sure we should drive?" Chase asked.

"We'll be fine."

Fortunately, they were. They pulled into Cameron's driveway.

"I'm too sleepy to drive to your house. Can you stand the sofa?"

"Of course," Chase replied.

They entered Cameron's home. It was small, but cozy. Pictures were hung up on the wall. The bookshelves were full. Cameron brought a blanket and gave it to Chase. He smiled.

"Night."

"Good night."

Cameron headed into her bedroom and closed the door to change.

**MADDIE**

Maddie could not sleep. At all. She lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling in despair. She didn't understand it. _"I just met the guy, yet here I am obsessing over him." _Maddie slapped herself mentally. Finally, at 1 a.m., she managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Oh my, drama drama. Relationships being introduced? Yes. Will they all grow immediatley in my story? No. 


	4. A Few Secrets Told

Okay. First of all. I promise from now on, there will be a max of 3 viewpoints per chapter. Kapeesh? Anyways, the usual, this is rated T for possible violence, swearing, and implied sexual themes. I do not own House. God, I wish I did.

* * *

**SARAH**

"You look like crap." Sarah stated as she munched on her Fruit Loops.

"Thanks," replied Maddie. She did look like crap. She had dark circles under her eyes. She was pale. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her clothes were rumpled.

"Insomnia?"

"Yup."

_"Hmm.__ She seems to be obsessing over something… Oh god… this is too good… __haha__… no way…"_

"Good luck talking to him," Sarah smirked.

Maddie blushed. Heavily.

_"Jesus. If any more blood rushes to her face she might faint!"_

**CAMERON**

She woke up as usual at 6:00. She got up and took a shower. Entering the living room, she noticed Chase was gone. Then she smelled… Pancakes? Chase was COOKING? _"He can cook. And I burn popsicles!"_

Yes, he had cooked up breakfast for them.

"Thanks," said a mildly surprised Cameron.

Chase smiled.

_"Maybe Sarah was right…"_

**MADDIE**

Maddie and Sarah arrived at work 3 minutes early, Foreman already waiting. Next came Cameron and Chase. Wait. _"Cameron AND Chase?__ So Sarah was right!"_ Then, an hour late, House strolled in.

"Any cases?" Sarah asked.

"Nope. However, you CAN go do my clinic hours, Kangaroo Jack."

Sarah clenched her fists.

_"Poor Sarah.__ She got a bad nickname!"_

Maddie quietly got up and poured herself some coffee. God, she needed it!

Sarah prodded her on the shoulder and whispered something into her ear. _"Hell no.__ Not yet."_

Maddie took her leave and wandered off. She approached an office. "James Wilson, Oncology". Perfect. She knocked on the door. A brown-eyed doctor glanced up and gestured for her to come in. Maddie sat down. She glanced at him and smiled.

"Hi. Um. Who exactly are you?"

"I'm new here."

"Oh."

Maddie grinned wider. _"My __gaydar__ is signaling."_

"Interior design much?" she smirked, asking only to let him know she was on to him.

He swallowed.

"It's okay," Maddie said. "I won't tell anyone. I have what I call a 'gaydar.'"

Wilson sighed with relief. Safe!

"So, when did you realize?" Maddie asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Wilson muttered. "Anyways, I was 35."

They continued to chat, making fast friends. Finally, Maddie asked.

"What do you know about Foreman?"


	5. Huddy and a Bad Neighbor

Alright. Yes, the title of the chapter has everything to do with the chapter. Sorry, this chapter is a little short. However, any huddy fans will drop dead in joy. Fair exchange? I thought so. I promise to update as often is possible. This will be tough when school comes around, but at least once a week. Anyways, I do not own House, yadda yadda, usual disclaimer. On with the show!

* * *

**CUDDY**

It was 6 p.m. Almost time to finally go home. Her assistant had left, and the halls were empty. She hardly got any work done. _"Blue eyes…" _She sighed. It was all she could think about. She hadn't gotten an ounce of work done that day. Then, she heard it. The familiar tapping of a cane.

"House," she said.

Their eyes met. She moved closer to him. The hallway seemed to heat up several degrees.

**HOUSE**

He saw her walking out of her office. He hated to admit it, but he kinda liked the woman. Then she said his name. He loved the way it rolled off her tongue. She moved closer, her perfume filling his nostrils.He leaned in closer. Their lips met in a kiss. _"Oh god, her lips are so soft…" _Her tongue trailed over his lips, asking permission to enter. They explored each other's mouths. _"She tastes like raspberries," _he decided. She didn't even stop him when his hand went rather low. It was pure ecstasy. His cane ended up on the floor at some point, and Cuddy had him up against the wall. His hands entwined in her hair, while she clung to his neck. After what could have been a few seconds or a few years, she pulled away.

"Snarky," House commented. Cuddy only smiled, and walked away.

"See you tomorrow," she declared, leaving House in a state of confusion.

**SARAH**

Sarah watched as they kissed. _"Perfect."_ They fit together, like puzzle pieces. Smiling, she left silently and hopped into her car. Turning on the engine, she headed home, knowing her older sister was out on a date with Foreman. She hummed along to _Umbrella._

"Umbrella, ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh…" she pulled up to her apartment.

She had been watching _LOST _when she heard something. Opening her door, her jaw dropped as she saw House entering the apartment next to hers.

"No. No. No."

House glanced up in shock.

"Frick!"

Sarah slammed the door. Why?! Why was House her neighbor!

House called to her through the door. "Hey! What about love thy neighbor? Forget about that?"

Sarah opened the door long enough to flip him off before returning to her show.

_"…Double __frick__!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I love the reviews - keep em coming! 


	6. Sweet Dreams for All!

Hello again, everyone! This chapter is a bit fluffy-fluffy. Okay. The usual disclaimer. I'm not even bothering now. And thanks for all the great reviews! And no, huddyluvr, sometimes I can't tell where it's going either. Good thing I wrote the majority of this ahead of time! Please R&R!

* * *

**MADDIE**

Maddie was sipping at a martini as they made small talk. They debated when Sarah and House would kill each other. The agreed Cuddy would probably be involved too. He glanced at the clock.

"It's getting late."

"Okay," Maddie replied.

They remained silent through most of the car ride. Foreman, deciding to be a gentleman, walked her up to the door.

"Thanks," said Maddie. She glanced up. Suddenly, she mustered up the courage to quickly brush her lips against his and dart into the building.

_"Wait… did __I__ just…"_

"So, how was it?" asked an excited voice, as Maddie stepped into the apartment.

"It was a lot of fun," Maddie replied. "But I am exhausted. See you in the morning!"

"You kissed him didn't you?" Sarah replied with a knowing glance.

"Maybe," Maddie blushed. Sarah smiled and waved her off.

"Night!"

And that night, Maddie slept better than ever. She dreamed, good dreams. No more nightmares. Instead, she dreamt she was in a field. Sarah sat next to her. They were young again. Maddie was 13, Sarah was 8. They were weaving bracelets with grass. The smell of flowers saturated the air…

**HOUSE**

He woke with a start. He was in his apartment, asleep on the bed. Vaguely he remembered what happened the night before. Cuddy had kissed him. It had been wonderful. The way she licked his lips… Then, they had pulled apart. He still felt her warm, soft lips on his. The way they tingled. He groaned. She had left him confused.

_"Well, maybe she'll cut my clinic hours."_

He dismounted his motorcycle and popped a vicodin. Grasping his cane, he slowly made his way to the door. He paused for a moment, and knocked. He waited. After what seemed like a year the door opened a crack.

"House?" asked a tired looking Cuddy. "It's 1 in the morning…"

"And?" House replied.

Cuddy sighed. She looked at him and gestured for him to come in. House noticed she was wearing a large T-shirt and slacks. She looked… calm.

"House… you know this can't happen. You're my employee for god's -"

But House cut her off with his lips. She relaxed and let herself lean into him. Her hand reached up and stroked his hair.

"As if you care," he said in between kisses.

Cuddy only smiled. Outside, it began to rain.

"Well House, I could let you ride your bike home in the rain," Cuddy smirked.

"I'm a cripple," House replied. He began to walk towards her bedroom.

"Hey, sofa's in here, dimwit!"

"Do you want my leg to kill me?" House snapped. She sighed.

**CUDDY**

_"Well, I'll be damned if he kicks me out of my own bed."_

Cuddy climbed in the other side of the bed. Setting the alarm, she lay down. House began to snore. _"That didn't take long." _She couldn't sleep. She pulled the blanket tighter over herself as he watched him rest. He was on his back, leaning slightly left to keep the pressure off of his leg. She resisted the urge to reach over and touch his face. After an hour of examining him, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it! Huddy fans, rejoice! Also, for those of you who enjoy Foreman actually having a girl (poor guy. He gets lonely, I bet,) you may rejoice as well. 


	7. Chameron and a Revolt

Okay. Huddy and Fordeline (This is what I cleverly dubbed Foreman/Madeline) are in this chapter, but there is a major Chameron moment! Whoo! And once again, the title of the chapter is relevent - you'll see. Usual disclaimer, please R&R - enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**HOUSE**

House awoke. It took him a moment to register there was a weight in his bed. Wait. Not his bed. _"Cuddy?"_Then it all came crashing back. He looked over. She was on her side of the bed, lines of worry tracing her sleeping face. House tried to get out of bed. He managed it, but failed to withhold a gasp of pain.

"House? You okay?" asked Cuddy. House stayed silent. "Oh, right." She got up and went into the living room to find his jacket, containing the vicodin. She approached with the bottle. Grasping it, he popped two of the pills and closed his eyes, waiting for the vicodin to take effect. After a few minutes it became bearable. It was then he realized Cuddy was watching him.

"We need to get to work," she said, after an awkward silence.

"It's only 7!"

"So what if you're on time?"

He only smiled and kissed her softly.

**FOREMAN**

He arrived at work after a good night's sleep. He made coffee and sat down to drink it. Maddie and Sarah came in a few minutes later. _"I must admit, she is fun. And pretty__.."_

Maddie seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood. She hummed a little tune and pulled out a book. When she saw Foreman, she blushed and buried her face in the book… _I Am Legend._ He had been meaning to read that… Soon enough, Cameron and Chase arrived, and so did… House?! He was on time?!

Everyone gaped.

"What? Did I grow a third arm or something?" he snapped.

"It's just… you're on time!" Chase said.

"So?"

They all shut up after that. Sarah left for a minute and came back with a file.

"Hey! That's MY job," House growled.

Sarah flipped him off and opened it. She began to write on the board.

27-YEAR-OLD MALE

LOSS OF WEIGHT

ABDOMINAL PAIN

VOMITING

FATIGUE

HEADACHE

"Liver cancer?" asked Cameron, hesitantly. She was nervous about this revolt.

"Could be Crohn's disease," added Foreman.

"Foreman, Chase, go test for cancer. Cameron, Maddie, go check his home. Oh, and Foreman, you're an idiot. It only explains the abdominal pain and the fatigue," House demanded. "And Sarah, go do my clinic hours."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"No. Do them yourself."

The rest of the ducklings decided now was a good time to escape.

**CAMERON**

Cameron had just sat down to her sandwich. Sarah came and sat by her.

"Want to get a drink tonight? I've been bored as hell."

"Sure," Cameron replied.

They looked across the room. There were a lot of small groups. A couple of surgeons were discussing scalpels nearby.

"Scalpel jocks," Sarah commented. Cameron smiled.

"I'm calling them that from now on."

Then they looked at the other side of the room. There was Cuddy and House, talking…

_"Wait. Back up a sec there… They are talking… without arguing… and House is smiling?!"_

"Aww. How sweet. I thought they'd end up together," Sarah smiled.

Cameron stared blankly. "You can't be serious - !"

"If I bring proof, you can pay me $100. If you can get me proof that Foreman likes Maddie, it'll go vice-versa."

"You are on."

She entered the office. She seemed to be the last one there.

"Glad you could join us, Cameron. You and Chase, go run tests for Campylobacter, Shigella, and Vibrio cholerae. We think he has gastroenteritis."

An hour later, Cameron and Chase were in the lab. Cameron looked at the results. "It's Shigella."

"Alright. Let's go tell House."

"Chase," Cameron said.

"What?" he turned around.

She moved towards his, entwining her fingers in his hair. She kissed him. He was in shock for a few seconds before he kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her hesitantly. Then, the door silently opened. They failed to notice, all of their senses tuned in to only each other.

* * *

Ooo. Who walked in on them? Also, I need your opinions. I was thinking of adding a new character, Jenny, who is Cuddy's secretary/assistant. Just leave a few thoughts in your reviews! 


	8. Caught!

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I haven't been updating. Things have been crazy. Finals and such. Anyways, the usual disclaimer. Also, as for the whole "Evil Nurse Brenda is Cuddy's assistant", I don't know anything about Brenda and would rather jsut put in my own character. Hence, Jenny. Now, please, enjoy. And leave a comment on whether Jenny should become a major character.

* * *

FOREMAN 

He paused. _"Oh crap."_

He coughed, and watched as the couple pulled apart in surprise.

"Oh, Foreman," said Cameron nervously.

"Do you have the test results?" Foreman smirked.

"Er - It's Shigella," Chase stated nervously.

_"I am NEVER letting them live this down."_

MADDIE

Foreman entered the office, with a vague smirk hinting he knew something. House was off hiding from Cuddy, who was on one of her many House-hunts.

"It was Shigella." he stated.

"Well, go treat it then," Sarah snapped.

_"Oh crap! __Power play."_Foreman smiled and went off to do so. A few moments later, House burst into the room.

"So, what does he have?"

"We're treating him already," Sarah replied.

House seemed REALLY pissed.

"What does he have?!"

"Go figure it out yourself, Helen Keller."

_"Uh-oh,"_

House looked ready to kill. Maddie could almost see him exploding. He stalked out of the office.

Maddie glanced at Sarah.

"You need to stop being so aggressive."

"You need to stand up for yourself."

Sarah silently left the room.

HOUSE

_"A power-play!__ Oh, she is NOT getting away with this!"_

He suddenly realized he was outside Cuddy's office. He sighed and entered. Cuddy was busy working at her computer.

"Internet porn? Well, aren't I good enough?"

Cuddy glanced up. Her eyes were burning with rage.

_"Sweet!"_

House glanced outside. Jenny, the assistant, had seen Cuddy. As well as how pissed she was. She took her leave and headed out. _"Smart kid."_

House closed the blinds.

"House," said Cuddy, in her 'I-am-going-to-strangle-you-with-your-own-intestines' look.

"Aww, c'mon," House replied, in his 'I-am-purposely-pissing-you-off' voice.

Cuddy stood up. She was still shorter than House, but she actually looked intimidating. Smiling, he kissed her. She flinched back for a moment, only to move forward and deepen it. He dropped his cane and she pulled him towards the sofa. He thought he heard a click. He ignored it.

"My god, get a room you two!"

Cuddy and House pulled apart in shock. There was Sarah, laughing so hard her face was beet red. She tried to talk several times. Then she fainted. Cuddy ran forward to find a steady pulse. Now House started laughing.

"I think she choked on her own laughter and fainted from lack of oxygen."

"She's been known to do that," Maddie said. They glanced up in surprise. "I just got here."

Sarah woke up. "Ah, we won't tell anyone. I don't know about Maddie, but I can keep a secret."

"Hell, I am keeping a huge one right now," Maddie smiled.

"Oh really?" House asked, suddenly interested.

"Not telling," Maddie replied in a sing-song voice. House replied by flipping her off.

Cuddy sighed. "How the hell is this supposed to work? The board would go nuts if this leaked…"

"Tell them they are sexist bastards. If a male Dean of Medicine was with an employee, they wouldn't blink twice. But a woman?" Maddie said.

* * *

Well, as for the choking on the laughter thing, that did happen to me once. Please R&R! And also, i'd like to stress jsut how appreciative I am of the positive reviews. Keep them coming! 


	9. Hello, Jenny

First of all - major apology! I haven't updated in ages! My life has been absolutely insane. So, this chapter is a bit shorter. However, Huddy lovers may once again rejoice. And at the end I put an intro to a new character. It's an intro, no in-depth character study on her just yet. A little tad of Gay Wilson and voila! I do not own House MD or any of it's characters.

If I did, I would definitely put my ownership of Lisa to good use. Also, missinoutonlife, yes, I googled it. This fanfic is very educational for me. I'm sorry for your pain.

* * *

**WILSON**

House burst into his office. "That Maddie girl is keeping a secret."

"Oh really?" replied Wilson, hiding his sudden panic well.

"She won't tell. Which is a good sign, I suppose."

"Right then. Why are you really here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, but you are the biggest mouth here."

"I won't tell. I know the same secret Maddie does." _"Oh, shit.__ I just said that out loud.__"_

House smiled evilly. "I tell mine if you tell yours?"

"No."

Then Wilson began to think a bit. House had been in a rather good mood for the past several days. And so had Cuddy. Oh. _"This is too good."_

"How's Cuddy?"

House glanced up in surprise. "How should I know?"

**CUDDY**

House, as usual, didn't knock.

"House, go do your damn clinic hours."

"But moooooooom!"

"Go."

"Why?"

Cuddy shook her head.

"What's wrong, boss?"

"Screw you."

"I figured as much. Say, where's Jenny?"

"She is on break. Oh, by the way, you are taking me out to dinner tonight."

"What? Whyyyyy?"

"If you ever want to make it past first base…"

"Evil, cunning woman! Once again, massive turn-on."

"Tonight? 7 o'clock?"

"No. Tomorrow, noon. Take the day off. And don't dress too nice.

House gave her a short but sweet kiss and left.

_"Please tell me no one saw that… And what does he mean, don't dress too nice?"_

**JENNY**

Jenny wasn't sure if she should run like hell or pretend she didn't notice. As the grumpy cane doctor who JUST KISSED HER BOSS limped by she pretended to be startled. Sighing with relief she sat down at her computer. She couldn't help but keep glancing up at Cuddy.

Pulling her dark brown hair back into a ponytail, she blinked. Her mascara had worn off. Oh well. That brand didn't go well with her blue eyes anyway. It was then that a red-haired doctor stalked up to her desk.

"Yes?" asked Jenny. The doctor handed her a camera.

"You get $20 if you can get a picture. You know what I mean." The doctor walked away.

Gaping in shock, Jenny looked down at the camera. _"What the hell?"_

* * *

Well, please R&R - let me know what you think of Jenny! 


	10. APOLOGY AUTHOR RANT

Okay people. I am really _really_ sorry. As in, I wish I could make this up to you somehow sorry. My computer is fried and it's getting repaired. I don't get it back for a MONTH. That computer has all my fanfiction stuff on it. So, until then, I'm afraid you have to deal with no more updates. D:

If I were given ownership of Hugh Laurie and Lisa Edelstein I would share them with you guys, that's how sorry I am. Anyways, until I can put up a REAL update, please enjoy the following author rant.

* * *

This concerns Bloody Koala's review. Okay. I enjoy _constructive_ critisism. As in, you put in some thing wrong with the story, in a nice way, and suggest how to fix it. Look at forgottengargoyle's review. I liked it because it pointed out my faults and I fixed them. But this? This was just flame.

Okay. House might be mad; I don't know, i'm not David Shore. Neither are you. And as for Cuddy - okay, what other excuse do you have for there to be more ducklings, huh? I thought I did a pretty good job. And here's the thing - they weren't oncologists yet. In fact, the only reason I put oncology was to tie Wilson in. And what sister-sister Aussie stereotype? I never heard that before. Show me some examples. And guess what? Most of the doctors in the fic are from the states! And you know what the big, super reason for them being Australian? Huh? That's how they came out in my head. That's it. In my mind, that's how they were. That is what fanfiction is about. It's not about making it just like an episode. That is David Shore's job.

And yeah, in the review there was ONE nice thing, but it really didn't make up for the non-constructive flame. If you told me something to fix, fine. And get House in line? I really thought I was doing a good job. So did my betas.

* * *

Anyways, I apologize for the rant. I sound a bit rude, but I'm really really pissed off. Between my computer getting fried, the flaming review, and the fact that my life is miserable (Haha, I have a LIFE?!) I needed to rant. Thanks for letting me attack you with words. Much love!

-Sarah


End file.
